A rectangle is $2$ centimeters long. The rectangle is also $6$ centimeters wide. What is its area?
Answer: $2\text{ cm}$ $6\text{ cm}$ 10 11 12 The area is the length times the width. The length is 2 centimeters. The width is 6 centimeters. Thus the area is $2\times6$ square centimeters. $ \text{area} = 2 \times 6 = 12 $ We can also count 12 square centimeters.